1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a destination planning method, and more particularly to a destination planning method suitable for use on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A GPS navigation device has become a necessity for many people due to its super real-time navigation function.
In terms of destination planning, there are many map services (such as Google maps or online maps) available on the internet today, in addition to providing map search to the users around the world, the map services also help the users to do destination planning (calculate an optimum route to the destination).
When the route to the destination is calculated, the route data can be saved in a file and sent by e-mail to anybody (including the people with or without a navigation device), and the electronic products for receiving the route data can be smart phone or computer. At this moment, transmitting the route data from the smart phone or the computer to a navigation device requires the use of transmission technology (such as Bluetooth, infrared, etc). Furthermore, data input through vehicle navigation interface is complicated and inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.